


#fictober18 - Twenty-one - "Impressive, truly."

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [21]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Accidental Drabble, F/M, a story in fragments, not one complete sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: #fictober18 piece to the prompt: "Impressive, truly."





	#fictober18 - Twenty-one - "Impressive, truly."

**Author's Note:**

> as usual unabashedly unbeta'd
> 
> I mean, how could my mind not go there...
> 
> The drabble was an accident. Like, for real.

Fingers dipping into crevices, traversing bumps and hollows.

A slow stance around him.

Eyes raking over his naked form.

A shudder down his spine.

A clench of his buttocks as a hand slips between his thighs.

A palm weighting his scrotum.

A sure hand sneaking around his middle and sliding up his penis.

A finger in his foreskin swirling around his head.

His fine sheen of sweat indication of his tenuous self-control.

Her warm breath on the back of his neck, then against his ear.

And finally, her honey and gravel voice breaking the tension in his body.

“Impressive, truly.”

  



End file.
